Exchange
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: AU- Dumbledore uses an Inter House Exchange Program to his advantage to try and make his failed manipulations work once again. Dark Slytherin Fem Harry. Manipulative Dumbles- Weasley , Dumbledore and Granger Bashing. Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot and OC'S - All rights go to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Exchange

We walked into the Great Hall hand in hand one after another , three couples , all feeling that the only difficult things they would have to endure that day were classes and school work and the backlash of their relationships that no one had gotten over yet despite having two years to get used to it by now.

But they were all wrong , their friendships and relationships were all going to suffer greatly and would be tested to their limits just because one person couldn't understand all the hints they gave him and even when they said it in plain English , he never could let go of his manipulative side and his constant schemes and plans , that no matter how many were shot down he kept making more and if he wasn't so annoying and manipulative you had to admire his consistency.

They should have known something was up when they saw that maniacal twinkle in his eye , that only happens when he is extremely happy about something or one of his plans is working exactly the way he wants it to.


	2. Chapter 2

Exchange

General(POV)

The students of Hogwarts were happily eating there breakfast , animatedly chatting amongst their peers when Dumbledore stood up to give an announcement.

As he clapped his hands the whole hall went quiet yet with hundreds of eyes staring at him expectantly one with say that the eyes one would pick out immediately are the 6 pairs of eyes over at the Slytherin table that were glaring at him with even more detest and hatred than the rest of the entire table put together.

"This year we will be taking part in an Inter - House Exchange Program and three people from each year in each house will be resorted into one of the others to help house unity and to forge friendships between houses" he said merrily

He looked around at everyone letting the announcement sink in before explaining further.

"It will only take place between years three and six" He added

"Your names have already been chosen randomly and when called you shall come forward and then a house will be picked once again and we have made an equal number of slips with each house written on"he explained

Professor Mcgonnagall came forward with a scroll of parchment and cleared her throat.

"Hannah Abbot" - She came forward and picked a slip of parchment and looked around and read out Gryffindor.

"Taylor Dasse" A timid looking third year Slytherin came up to the front and nervously read out Ravenclaw .

"Justin Finch Fletchly". The muggleborn 6th year came forward and read out Slytherin. - This one caused much protest and many outbursts.

A whole bunch of names passed including Katie Bell going to Hufflepuff ,Dean Thomas going to Ravenclaw, a lot of controversy and protests happened when some muggleborn students were put into Slytherin, but the most protests occured when three names from Slytherin in particular were read out.

"Pansy Parkinson" One third of the Emerald Trio ,the sarcastic and defensive fashion queen of Slytherin stepped forward with a frown on her face and picked out a piece of parchment and then growled "Ravenclaw" through gritted teeth.

She stormed over to the Ravenclaw table looking positively murderous.

"Daphne Greengrass" Another third of the Emerald Trio and the Ice Princess silkily walked forward looking emotionless as ever in public and chose a slip of parchment and read out Hufflepuff , her eyes only showed amusement and malicious glee at the news but her two best friends and her boyfriend could detect the slight annoyance at it as well.

The final name to be called out was the final third of the Emerald Trio.

"Hadrianna Lily Potter" The Girl - Who Lived , Leader of the Emerald Trio and Slytherin Queen strode forward with her jet black hair curled perfectly and her bright emerald green eyes narrowed scarily at the headmaster who for a moment looked truly terrified of the girl walking towards him before he looked as jovial as before.

She slowly picked out the final piece of parchment and read out Gryffindor and due to the silence of the hall at that point no one missed the way she spoke , with amusement yet detest and the headmaster couldn't help but compare her to Tom Riddle , they way they both talked was creepily exact to one another , silkily and haughty , but also deathly calm even when they were furious the way they spoke very changed or faltered.

She slowly but confidently walked towards the Gryffindors and sat at the end of the table next to Hannah Abbot who before had looked lonely and upset at her new placing in Gryffindor but when Hadrianna came and sat next to her she visibly relaxed and a smiled worked it's way on to her face as they began to talk while the feast took place.

Dumbledore(POV)

As Miss Potter walked forward , she looked so much like Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort. .

She should be like her parents , James and Lily , but no she had to go and become like the most feared witch and wizard in history.

I had expected her to go mental when she was placed in Gryffindor ,which i had planned all along, but instead she sounded amused at the fact but still disgusted at it.

She sat down at the far end of the table and began a conversation with Hannah Abbot and during the feast many teachers and students alike were staring at her with confusion.

It was a sight no one had ever expected to see , The Slytherin Queen , simply accepting her new sorting for this year into Gryffindor and laughing and chatting with a newly sorted Gryffindor like herself.

The teachers were watching her warily as her laugh was cold and high , much like the laugh of Voldemort, many thought that it didn't suit her but truth be told it had suited her for years.

Not many teachers knew this but it had been speculated that Hadrianna had transferred to the Dark Side a long time ago , she had been under the influence of Slytherins for nearly six years now so it was only natural that it happened , but the problem was that without knowing how long she had been dark for , we don't know how much she has changed so it was creating a problem if we were to bring her back to the light side.

Hadrianna(POV)  
>I realized that i was going be resorted into Gryffindor as soon as Pansy's and Daphne's names had been called , the Headmaster was somehow managing to put us into the houses that we would hate the most so i just went along with it and instead of making such a big fuss about it, go with the flow and scare them by acting like Tom and Bella.<p>

Either Tom or Lucius had always said just before me and Draco got on the train that all the fighting has to be sneakily and right under their noses.


End file.
